


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by twoshipstiedup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a surprise blast from the past appearance at the end, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Love at First Sight, M/M, More Fluff, New York City, Oh, Romance, and side Ziam, because I will work it into every story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshipstiedup/pseuds/twoshipstiedup
Summary: Louis attempts to meet a random hookup on an ordinary Wednesday night.He goes home with Harry instead.Featuring match making friends and the triumphant return of the flower crown.





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently reminiscing about the Harry flower crown movement of 2013 which is what inspired this fic. Just something short and sweet because we need nice things :)
> 
> Enjoy xo

Louis checked his phone again, hoping (though with very little hope) that he had gotten the time wrong and that he wasn’t being stood up in his late twenties. However, the fact of the matter is, this was kind of his fault. He never had time to date while clocking the hours he did at Vogue during the first quarter of the year (a job he had been chasing after most of his adult life, he shouldn’t even be complaining) thus leaving him in the incapable hands of the Grindr app. He didn’t make it a regular habit to dabble in random hookups, but he was exhausted and stressed out from work, and sometimes you just needed a helping hand that was not your own.

Which from the looks of it he would not be getting tonight, as ‘John’ (25) from the Midwest was over a half an hour late. He let out a sigh of defeat and signaled the bartender for a drink, because the responsible water he had started with was not going to cut it anymore. He didn’t love wasting the precious free time that he had, but he was at Balthazar, which was one of his favorite restaurants, so he was going to at least enjoy that aspect of this letdown. Honestly, the nerve, his hookup was getting the gold standard treatment here, it’s not like they were meeting at a TGI Fridays in midtown.

Not to mock TGI’s or anything, after all Louis had spent his fair share of time there in his early New York years because it reminded him of home. Fifteen-year-old Louis thought that TGI’s was the shit and a super romantic place to share a milkshake and a kiss with the girl of your dreams. It took him another year to realize that he was, 1. Wrong and 2. Very gay. The one in Manchester in particular held a very special place in his heart, as his first and only girlfriend broke up with him there because she realized that he was really going there to check out the bartender that looked like Chad Michael Murray, and she was okay with that.

Louis turned his attention back to his present day bartender, offering him a tight smile as he accepted his drink and swerved around on his stool to take in the atmosphere. It was a weeknight, so the restaurant wasn’t as hectic as it usually was but the bar was considerably full, probably with people’s dates that actually showed up. He glanced down at his phone, briefly acknowledging the familiar work related notification, when someone grazed his shoulder, squeezing into the space at the bar next to him.

The movement had him directing his eyes up at a head full of curls, which were adorned with a makeshift crown of pastel colored daisies. He squint his eyes and took another pull of his drink, mesmerized by this lanky flower boy who was now giving him a thoughtful look himself.

“Hello,”

Louis nodded towards the top of his head. “I thought festival season didn’t start until the summer,"

His lips twitched as he leaned his hip against the bar. “Coachella starts in April, actually.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, impressed that he had a comeback well prepared. “Oh, well. Pardon me.”

He grinned effortlessly. “You are excused.” He offered out his hand, which glittered with all kinds of rings, “M’Harry,”

“Louis.” He let go and scanned his eyes over his face. He had lovely features, big and bright and the way his eyes were sparkling made him look radiant and a bit angelic, but the rest of him wrapped up in black contradicted that. Louis was slightly curious, so he kept talking. “What brings you and your flowers here on this Wednesday evening?”

He shrugged, glancing down at a perfectly manicured pink nail. “Just felt like getting out for a bit, nothing special. What about you?”

“I work at Vogue,” he provided, knowing that its reputation for sucking the personal life out of its employees was universal thanks to the Devil Wears Prada. “So, I was using my few hours of freedom to be here and I got stood up.”

Harry’s nose scrunched up. Louis hated that it was so cute. “That’s lame.”

Louis nodded his head in agreement, “I didn’t realize people did that anymore.”

“Sadly, people do a lot of things that they should not do.”

Louis definitely needed to apply that to him and hookup apps. At this point, he could have been done with Harry, but he kind of didn’t want to be. He peered down at his near empty glass and back up at Harry’s warm smile. “It appears I’m in need of another drink. Would you like one?”

“Sure, why not.” He finally sat down on the vacated stool next to Louis, clasping his hands together in his lap as he hunched over the cocktail menu. “I think I’ll have a raspberry mojito,”

Louis cocked his head, “Oh, aren’t those a bit—

Harry covered his mouth, laughing into his palm, “You can’t say gay!”

Louis snorted out his own laugh, eyes widening with shock. “I was _going_ to say out of season, but as a gay man I think I might have been allowed,”

“Alright, as a fellow gay man I can allow it, but then again who’s to say what this mojito likes?”

Louis attempted the most serious, businesslike look he could for discussing the sexual preference of an alcoholic beverage. “This is true, we shouldn’t label, let this mojito be with whomever it chooses.”

The answering smile he received was almost too big for Harry’s face. “Why do I like the idea of drinks being able to pick their own partners so much?”

Louis honestly didn’t have a clue, because so far Harry was turning out to be a bit of an enigma. And so far, he quite liked it. “Well, right now it’s coming with a bourbon,”

“That’s a bit intense," 

“I’m an intense guy sometimes.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. Louis laughed. “I’m kidding. I mean I can be, though it’s usually work related."

Harry accepted his drink with a mouthed ‘thank you’, nodding his head as he took his first sip, “That’s right, it must be crazy with the Met Gala not that far off,”

“It’s completely nuts, but that’s mostly Anna’s baby. I work under the creative director, which means I usually have somewhat of a life, but definitely not around this time of year. Hence, why I’m out here trying to get a quick Wednesday night hook up in. Sad really, because it was probably going to be awful.”

“Considering he stood you up, I’d say you’re probably on the money,” Harry drummed his fingers on the marble bar top, drawing his eyes over Louis’ face, pausing at his lips. “I think I have a solution to this problem of yours,”

Louis leaned his body closer, picking up the faint hint of Harry’s green apple flavored scent. “And what is that?”

“You could come home with me.”

Louis had a small inkling that his meetup was going to be a bust, so he had already succumbed to the idea of going home to one last bourbon and a sad wank.

Now, flower crowns for no bloody reason in late February aside, Harry was also wearing a sheer shirt nearly unbuttoned to his navel, and jeans that had seen better days that were clinging to every single curve on his lower body, and really this alone could enhance the quality of his sad wanks for months to come.

So, how could he possibly say no to the prospect of seeing him naked?

Louis downed the remainder of his drink, slamming it back on the bar (and over tipped due to his aggressive glassware usage) and waved a hand out in front of him.

“After you.”

...

Louis walked over to the French doors that led out to Harry’s terrace, taking in the city lights that were twinkling brightly on a canvas of near black sky. He turned back to Harry, eyeing him up cautiously, “What is it you do again?”

Harry kicked off his boots before stepping into the sunken living room with a playful grin, “I didn’t say.”

Now the wheels in his head were really turning. Louis realized that he _did_ meet him at the bar of an upscale restaurant, and though he was not one to make judgements of any kind, if Harry turns out to be a high priced escort he will happily hand over his money (when they were finished, obviously) and take this night to the grave with him.   

“Hmm,” Louis moved closer to him, darting his eyes around for any signs of other life. “Do you live here alone?”

Harry tucked his toes into the colorful rug he was perched on, bobbing his head up and down, which caused a few loose petals to flutter to the ground. “Sort of? I have a roommate, but he’s kind of, here, there and everywhere,”

“And where is he now?”

“Out of the country.”

Alright, now he had a travelling roommate, the escort suspicions were certainly stacking up. Not that he had ever crossed paths with any in his lifetime, not that he knew of anyways, so he probably just needed to stop watching Pretty Women every time it’s rerun on Bravo.

Louis pointed to the massive island in the middle of his gleaming kitchen. “Can you get on that island over there?”

“Why?”

Louis finally ended back up in front of him, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders to look him square in his hazy, questioning eyes. “Because I kind of want to spread you out on it and suck your dick.”

His eyes switched from suspicious to eager in an instant. “Oh! Alright.”

Louis walked them backwards until Harry was stood in front of the white granite slab. He watched with a ghost of a smile as Louis stood in-between his legs, smoothing his hand downs down his hips and behind his thighs to haul him up onto the countertop. He slid his hands up Harry’s thighs again, dragging a thumb along the inside crease of his jeans. “I don’t want to like, objectify you or anything, but you are really fucking hot,”

Harry clutched his stomach and laughed, “I appreciate that, even if it did come directly after you saying you want to suck my dick. And I have to say, the same goes for you.” He slipped a finger under the collar of his sweater, tugging at the neck. “Can we take this off?”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis reached back to pull his sweater over his head, with Harry helping and gasping shortly after.

“Holy shit, this is a Raf Simons!”

Louis chuckled. “Indeed it is,” he moved his fingers to Harry’s fly, rising his eyebrows with a smirk, “Did that just make you hard?”

He shucked his own shirt, leaning back on his elbows with a grin. “I have been known to be bit of a whore for fashion,”

“Good to know.”

Louis reached up and pressed a thumb to his smiling lips, which Harry parted and slowly sucked his thumb into, swirling his tongue around it. He sucked again, hollowing his prominent cheekbones and popped off with a smug smile. “Consider that a preview.”

Louis was considering many things right now, one of them being how to move into Harry’s mouth, but he was not to be outdone. He adjusted Harry’s flower crown with a wink.

“Hold onto your hat, flower boy.”

...

“Oh god, oh god,  _ohgod"_

Yeah, two could play at the smug blowjob game. Louis sucked him down slow, the tip almost hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed and pressed a thumb between Harry’s cheeks and—

“ _Holy_ fucking fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, ahhh ahhh, _Louis_ ,”

Louis worked him through his orgasm and pulled off, quickly unzipping and pushing his own jeans down his thighs as Harry babbled to himself.

“Oh my god, did I come three times? It felt like three times, and that thing you do with your tongue? I need that thing done in many other places, and...” Harry sluggishly held his head back up, eyebrow cocked. “Did you just come on my stomach?”

Louis nodded, waving a hand over the laurels inked into his winter pale skin. “I had to. These tattoos were really speaking to me,”

“They told you to come on my stomach, did they?”

Louis handed him a paper towel from the roll next to him, tugging his jeans back up with the other hand. “They were actually telling me to spin you around and bend you over this island, but I only have so much time,”

Harry hopped down to the floor, placing his hands on his hips like an annoyed toddler, and he did kind of look like one with that flower headpiece somehow still intact. “Next time I suggest you to listen to them.”

Louis felt a rush of shock as he picked his sweater up off the counter. “Do you want there to be a next time? I figured you were just being a good Samaritan here,”

“Surprisingly enough, I don’t usually find myself in restaurant bars waiting to have my dick sucked, Louis.” The sarcasm was thick enough to spread on toast. Louis appreciated that, and the confirmation that he was indeed not an escort, mostly because he didn’t have enough cash on him.

“You could, look at you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. They did vibe and had great banter, but he couldn’t help but be wary, he seemed a little too good to be true or real. “Tell you what,” he reached in his back pocket and fished out the business card he had stashed there for a client he had clearly forgotten to give it to, and passed it to Harry instead. “If you or your tattoos ever feel like having a chat, give me a call.”

He tapped the card against his palm, lip quirking up at the side. “We’ll consider it.”

Louis slipped into his shoes and stepped towards the door, offering him a soft smile. “This was fun. Thanks for saving me from having my self-esteem crushed.”

“It was my pleasure,” Harry rapped his fist on the doorframe. “Nice meeting you, Louis.”

“You too Harry.”

...

Once he got to the elevator, he leaned against the back of it and sighed.

“That was certainly more than I bargained for.”

*

Harry sat at the desk tucked away in the back of his store (that also doubled as his checkout) making inventory notes, which was a heinously boring task on any given day, but as the only full time employee and actual owner of said store, it was kind of in his job description.

He had opened Annie Edwards two years ago, which carried all the organic skincare, soaps and candles he created in the shed of his mother’s house in his latter teenage years. He had become obsessed with taking care of his skin due to puberty being a bitch to his face, and almost everything he had tried at the drugstore caused him some form of irritation. This paved the way for many of his mad scientist experiments until he was finally successful in his endeavors, creating the all-natural cleanser and moisturizer that was now one of his bestsellers. Not to brag or anything, but, he was quite proud of himself, and his glowing skin.    

After putting himself through business school in London, where he picked up his now roommate Niall, who also wanted to move to New York City as soon as they graduated, they did just that. He had to admit that after so many years of envisioning it, he sometimes had to pinch himself as a reminder that this was all a reality now.    

His mother was actually mad at him when he left, even though he had been preparing her for this for years, and still complained at least once a month that he was an ocean away. However, she was certainly chuffed to have her name on every single product, or least a variation of it. Niall pretended to be put out that he was _only_ on a candle scent, but since he was a majority owner of the business, he could let it slide.

Harry was eternally grateful for Niall, who was an actual human good luck charm. Niall was, to put it delicately, insanely wealthy. Harry had never asked why and Niall had never offered, and that’s the way they have always kept it. He was overly generous with his money and extended that generosity to Harry time and time again. Harry certainly had no business living in a penthouse apartment and would have been happy having a shoddy storefront in Bushwick, but Niall had claimed ‘over his dead body’, and Harry enjoyed him very much alive.

And that was the story of how Harry ended up in with a sweet apartment and business in Soho.

Niall on the other hand was a different story. Harry never knew how he ended up back here, but there he was in front of him with a toothy grin and two cups of coffee.

“Hey, you’re back!”

Niall passed him the familiar blue and white cardboard cup (Niall may be rich, but he refused to buy anything but heartburn inducing bodega coffee) “Yup, just got in this morning,”

Harry leaned back in his chair, cupping his coffee in his palms. “And where in the world was Niall Horan this time?”

“Germany.”

“Cool.” Much like money, Harry never asked what Niall was doing in any of the places he was constantly jetting off to and Niall never disclosed it and honestly, it was probably better that way.

“So, how have you been baby?”

Harry rolled his eyes, reaching up to run a hand through his fringe, forgetting that he had tied it up in a half bun. He frowned at his hand when he brought it back down, shaking his head. “You know, people think we’re dating when you call me baby,”

“What people?”

Harry huffed out a testy breath, “Like, Zayn and Liam for instance,”

Niall chortled, raising himself up on his toes so he could plunk himself down on the edge of the desk. “They’ve been together for three hundred years, they think everyone is dating or, should be dating.”

Zayn and Liam were Harry’s sort of retail neighbors, owning a Colour Me Mine a couple blocks down from him. They were frequent flyers in Harry’s candle section, which led to him knowing way too much about their Friday night bath dates. But they were both lovely and threw fun dinner parties, so he could forgive their TMI.

As a side note, they both looked like they had just fallen out of the Vogue magazine on his desk that Niall was eyeing up, so it wasn’t like it was a burden visualizing them soaped up together...or whatever.

Niall plucked out the business card that Harry had forgotten he had slipped between the pages, snapping his gum as he read off the name (Harry was well aware he chewed gum like a horse, but he wasn’t a Neanderthal like Niall, who chewed it and drank coffee at the same time) “Who’s Louis Tomlinson, is he buying something for the magazine?”

Harry picked at a piece of chipped nail polish. He needed to fix that pronto. “Not exactly,”

Niall’s mouth hung open as he smacked Harry in the shoulder with the offending magazine. “Harry Styles, did you meet a boy?”

“Yeah, last week at Balthazar. I stopped by for a drink after work and there he was,”

“ _And_ ,”

Harry felt himself blush as he fidgeted in his chair under Niall’s watchful eyes. “And we hooked up.”

Niall picked the fallen card up from the desk, flicking his eyes over the glossy stamped phone number. “Have you called him yet?”

“No.”

Niall raised his eyebrows. “Why? He’s obviously into you if he gave you his card. Do you want me to call him?”

Harry yanked the card out of his hand, shoving it into the pocket of his jeans. “No. You’re already way too involved just knowing about this,”

Niall leaned forward, batting his lashes, “Come on baby, I’m just trying to help,”

Harry dropped his head back, letting out an long suffering sigh. “Niiiiiallll,”

“What? I’m serious! Listen, did you have sex?”

He whipped his head back up, confusion spread across his features. “What is wrong with you today, did you have a lobotomy in Germany?”

He nodded, tapping a finger against his chin, “Okay, so that’s a no. Do you want to?”

Harry hesitated. He had him trapped now because yes, he really did want to have sex with Louis on every other surface of their apartment, and Louis’ too. He may have thought about this one to twenty times over the past week. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.” He hopped down to his feet, scanning over the shelves, “I think we should send him some products and a candle,”

“Okay…why?”

Niall picked up a bottle of moisturizer, shooting him an annoyed look. “Harry, you cannot be this daft. He works on the creative team, they get stuff sent to them all the time. So not only is it a nice gesture from you, it could also possibly be featured in the magazine.”

How in the world was the travelling frat boy better at this than he was? “I...am an idiot.”

“No, none of that. You are brilliant, you’re the mastermind behind all this,” he reached up for a candle, shaking it towards Harry, “Should we send him the Niall?”

Harry got up out of his chair to round the desk, taking the sunny colored wax out of his hand. “As long as it doesn’t call anyone baby upon delivery, it should be fine,”

Niall laughed, bumping their hips together, “Just make sure he doesn’t light it around you.”

Harry honked out his signature obnoxious laugh, his shoulders shaking with delight. He calmed down a few moments later, reaching out to squeeze Niall’s shoulder. “You’re a good man Niall Horan,”

Niall collected a few more items off the shelf, shrugging his shoulders up. “Nah, I just know you tend to get in your head about these things. Just trying to help, after all, I am a great matchmaker.”

Harry snorted, pulling a gift box out from one of the desk drawers. “Now that is a downright lie, you’re a bloody awful matchmaker,”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I always forget every guy I tried to set you up with in school was straight,”

“The amount of times I heard ‘you’re cute but’ was unprecedented.”

Niall turned to wrap his arms around him, snuggling Harry against his chest. “Aww, I’m sorry baby,”

Harry pat him on the back, squeezing him back. “No worries. I’m definitely going to fuck Louis on the terrace to make up for it.”

“Good, that’s what you deserve.” He stepped back, nodding towards their notecards, “Should I mention that in the note?”

Harry clasped onto his wiry frame and spun him around, pushing him towards the door. “I think I can take it from here. Please go home now.”

“Alright, alright. And I’ll make sure to stay at the Bowery tonight so you’ve got the place to yourself!”

Harry didn’t need to see the crazy grin on his face as he booted out the door with a cackle. He was nuts.

...

And later when he packaged up Louis’ gift box and stuffed the note in with a wide smile, he had to admit that Niall was a genius too.

*

“Hellooooo,”

Louis glanced up at his office door meeting the friendly eyes of his pal Liam. “You know Zayn doesn’t work for us anymore, right?”

“Ha ha,” he stepped into the office, carrying a white box snug against his hip. “I was running some errands in the area and thought I’d pop in to say hi,” he moved the box into his hands, walking over to place it on Louis’ cluttered glass desk. “Your secretary said this was just delivered for you. Zayn and I love that place too,”

Louis scratched at his beard, picking his glasses up to perch them on his nose, trying to read the label. “What is it?”

Liam pulled a chair over, plopping into the fuzzy, sheepskin seat. “Oh it’s this amazing shop a couple of blocks from us, Annie Edwards. They make the best candles, and I swear—

Louis held up a hand to pause his surely nightmare inducing candle speech. “Liam, I swear to god if you tell me about another one of your bathes I will throw you out this window, I don’t care how long we’ve been friends.”

Louis had met Zayn on one of his photo shoots from hell, as he was the only model he did not want to feed to the tigers they were working with. He offered Louis a joint and a Xanax and they had been friends ever since. He thought it was a bit insane that Zayn gave up a lucrative modelling career to open up a paint by numbers shop with his long term boyfriend, but it strangely suited them and they were happy, so who the fuck cared what Louis thought.

Liam gave him a pointed look. “I wasn’t, I was _saying_ that I swear Harry is some sort of organic magician. His face wash changed my life, truly.”

All of the hairs on Louis’ body stood at attention at that name falling out of Liam’s mouth. “Harry?”

“Yeah, he’s the owner. He’s like, the nicest guy I’ve ever met. I can’t believe he’s not married,”

Louis rolled his eyes, but felt the sweat starting to form underneath his crisp white dress shirt. “Why, you guys aren’t married,”

Liam shrugged, reaching for the letter opener on Louis’ desk, twisting it around in his fingers. “Whatever, we basically are. Harry’s a catch though,” he stopped his distracting hand motion, sitting up straight in his chair, “Hey, we should set you up with Harry! Seriously, Lou, he’s really sweet and so pretty. He’s got this wild curly hair, green eyes, a nice body, objectively, I’m just saying, plus Zayn would agree with me anyways,”

Louis nodded along blankly as Liam accurately described the Harry he had all up in his mouth a couple of days ago. He glanced at the box and the loopy writing, positively dying of curiosity now. Harry may not have called him, but he was guessing this delivery was his apology if Liam’s profile on him was anything to go by.

He willed his phone to ring so he could have some alone time with his box, when Liam’s ‘SexyBack’ ringtone saved him. He declined the call but waved the phone in his hand, “Sorry, I better go, Zayn’s been waiting for me to bring him some lunch.”

Louis shook his head, biting back a laugh, “God you are so whipped.”

“I’m not! There’s just a very specific cookie he wanted from around here!”

Louis shooed him away, full out giggling now, “Oh my god Liam go,”

“Fine.” He stood up and adjusted his jacket, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Think about Harry though, we can have a games night or something. You know, the things we always invite you to that you never come to and then never meet cute boys at,”

Louis really had to swallow the lunatic like laugh that was bubbling beneath his lips. “I’ll think about it.”

Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head, saluting him with a wave on his way out. “See you, Lou,”

“Bye Li, thanks for the visit.”

As soon as he could tell he was gone, he pounced on the box like a kid on Christmas morning. He tore through the lid, pausing to admire the fresh scents that wafted up, they were quite lovely, but he could get back to that later. Right now he was looking for the note that was sure to be inside this sweet gesture.

He finally felt it on his fingertips, pulling it out and for some reason, he was holding his breath. He peeled open the envelope and extracted the card, scanning the messy, but thankfully legible writing.

“Louis, my apologies for the delay in contacting you. Trust me, I wanted to an hour after you left, but I didn’t want to seem that desperate, but now I’ve gone and told you anyways. If you’re still reading this, my tattoos were wondering if you were interested in fucking me on my terrace tonight. I’ll be home after 9 :) And I hope you like the products, those are all my best sellers. Maybe they’ll keep me on your mind xx”

Louis fell back into his chair and jabbed at the intercom button on his phone to (hopefully) calmly speak to his secretary.

“Jane, I need to block off a couple hours tonight from nine until midnight. Just, make it happen.”

He sat back in his chair, wiping a hand down his face. Holy fuck. How was he supposed to get through the rest of this day? Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he pressed on the intercom once more.

“Jane, if anyone needs me, I’ll be in the fashion closet.”

*

Harry was lighting the last of the candles on the terrace when the sudden buzz of the doorbell jumpstarted his heart. He glanced at the clock on the mantel. Nine on the dot. That was impressive. He wasn’t 100% sure that Louis would show up, but seeing how they first met, he felt pretty confident.

He blew out the match and waved the smoke away, not wanting to interfere with the vanilla and coconut body scrub he had used earlier in the evening. You know, just in case Louis had a back of the knees fetish or something, they needed to taste good too.

Harry rearranged the silky light pink robe he had on that left very little to anyone’s imaginations and gently placed a couple of fresh roses into his messy curls. He positioned himself onto the edge of an armchair that was closest to the terrace and called out, “It’s open!”

He had a plan okay, and part of that plan was looking good enough to eat, and that required sitting in a seductive position and Louis letting himself in. Just let him have this.

Louis poked his head inside the door and smiled as he stepped through. “Hi,”

Harry felt instantaneous butterflies in his chest. He was just as gorgeous as he remembered, only this time he had black framed glasses enhancing his vibrant, ocean blue eyes and he was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar which was tucked into cropped navy dress pants with black striping up the sides and it was…a lot. Harry had thought he was a lot, but this was way more.

Louis whistled, ditching his red-soled dress shoes at the door. He clutched a bag in his hands as he sauntered over to Harry, stopping in front of him with a look of awe. “Wow. I need to be stood up more often,”

Harry laughed, smoothing a hand that had fresh coordinating nails along the hem of his robe. “I take it that’s a compliment?”

“Harry, I’m honestly surprised I could even form those words,” he grazed a hand up Harry’s thigh, squeezing under the flap of silk. “Beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe you.”

“Thank you.” He glanced down at the bag again, a questioning look in his eyes. “Whatcha got there?”

Louis held it out to him, a faint flush creeping onto his stubbly cheeks. “Oh, ah, I wanted to thank you for the package today, which was amazing by the way, no wonder you smell delicious, but, it’s just a little something for you,”

Harry warily took the bag from him, eyebrows raising. “Louis, this is from Gucci,”

“Just open it.”

Harry couldn’t recall getting anything more than concert tickets from some of the men he’s dated, and here Louis was handing him Gucci like it was candy. He gasped as he pulled the cool metal out of the bag. “Louis, this is too much,” he spun the delicate, gold leafed crown in his fingers, mouth hung in shock.

Louis shrugged nonchalantly, “It was sitting in our closet at work collecting dust and you’re probably the only person who would do it justice. It needed to be yours.”

Harry was going to choke on those butterflies at this point. He sent Louis a timid smile, moving his hands up to take the roses out, when Louis reached out to stop him. “No, leave them. You can put this on another time.”

Harry definitely liked the sound of that.

Louis took the bag and crown out of his hands, placing them behind Harry on the seat of the chair and moved back to situate himself between Harry’s legs, the same as he did on their previous romp. It felt like he belonged there. He slipped his fingers back up the bottom of the robe, teasing the smooth skin on the insides of Harry’s thighs. “I can’t believe I haven’t kissed you yet,”

“I know. I don’t know what you’re waiting for.”

Harry wet his lips and sucked in a breath in anticipation. Louis gave a faint smile and leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Harry’s, while simultaneously dragging his thumb across the head of his dick, causing him some very intense sensory overload. All he could do was mumble a breathy, “ _fuck_ ,”

Louis laughed into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, all while dancing his fingers along Harry’s hardening cock. “God _Harry_ ,” he gasped, not being able to handle this any better than Harry himself was. Now that they had crossed the threshold, their kisses turned from sweet to hurried, desperate and ready for something more.

Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s shoulder, pulling back briefly. “Well. Someone’s prepared,”

Yes, Harry had made the effort of putting a towel down on one of the chaise loungers, because cleanliness and godliness, etc etc. “What can I say, I was excited.”

Louis took his hand and covered it with his own, guiding them down his stomach to unbutton and unzip his pants. He then continued to slip Harry’s hand alone into his boxer briefs. “That makes two of us,”

Harry clasped his fingers around Louis' cock, giving him a squeeze. “What do you want to do?”

“Do you want a list?”

“Yes.”

Louis hands seemingly could not get enough of Harry (which means his body scrub was already a success) as they were now up the back of his robe, grasping onto the firm flesh of Harry’s ass. “First, I want you on all fours, fingering yourself open for me,” Harry shuddered while Louis licked a line up the front of his throat, kissing the panting breaths off his lips. “But then I can’t decide what I want to do next. Do I want to fuck you from behind? Do I want to stick my face in between these sweet cheeks and let you fuck yourself on my tongue until I can’t breathe? Do I want to fuck you in bed with these long legs draped over my shoulders?” Louis kissed him again, punctuating each word, “I. Just. Don’t. Know.”

Harry’s knees already felt wobbly from Louis’ pornographic recital alone, Jesus. “All of those sound great, I am very into all of them,”

Louis squeezed his fingers into ass again, drawing him forward to whisper into his ear.

“Then I do believe you’re up first.”

…

Harry rolled onto his side, brushing Louis’ sweaty fringe off his forehead. “You better shower before you go back,”

Louis rolled his eyes, nipping at Harry’s fingers. “Alright, mum.”

Harry tucked his arm under the pillow he had been catching his breath on, shuffling it closer to Louis. “I’m just saying, I doubt your colleagues would appreciate you waltzing into the office smelling like you just had a lot of sex,”

“They should only be so lucky. You smell like the bloody tropics and cupcakes, who would complain about that?”

Harry smiled, poking his toe into Louis’ shin under the covers. “Look at you being all sweet,”

Louis shook his head, turning on his side as well to meet Harry’s eyes. “Seriously, your products are fantastic Harry. You should be proud, and you should also be bragging about how delightful you smell.”

Harry was pretty sure he felt his heart turn to a pile of mush. “Thank you. It’s all I ever wanted to do, and finally having the store is honestly a dream come true.”

Louis’ answering smile was so sweet and soft. Harry couldn’t believe this was the same wild sex maniac testing his flexibility a mere fifteen minutes ago. He then appeared to have a lightbulb moment, rearranging himself to sit up against the pillows. “Speaking of your store, I discovered today that we have some mutual friends who happen to be your best customers,”

Harry scratched his head, sliding his feet along the mattress to get into an upright position as well. “Zayn and Liam?”

Louis snorted. “I love that they’re so easy to pinpoint.”

“They do enjoy their candles.”

Louis groaned, dragging a hand down his face as if to wipe away a scarring memory. “Yes, we all unfortunately know.”

Harry crossed his legs, touching his knees to Louis’ side. “How do know them?”

“I met Zayn through work years ago. Liam of course, comes with him,”

Harry frowned, flicking a piece of invisible lint off the duvet cover. “How come we’ve never met then?”

“Probably because I avoid their dinner parties like the plague. They’re always trying to set me up, and they are _bad_ at it.”

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew about that all too well.

Louis raised a finger, “However, Liam stopped by my office today and suggested setting me up with you,”

Harry bit back a smile, tucking a wayward curl behind his ear. “Oh yeah? What’d you say?”

“Umm, I’m pretty sure my dick just gave you a ‘yes’, but I kind of want to fuck with them a bit,”

Harry grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Ooh, how so?”

“So we’ll go to their party, but let’s act like we’ve never met and leave together ten minutes later because we just can’t wait to get our hands on each other.”

Harry barked out a laugh, “To be fair, that is an accurate depiction of us.”

Louis got up to his knees and plopped himself down on Harry’s lap, clasping onto his shoulders to shake them, “Yeah, but Liam will lose his shit, and that’s so much funnier. He really thinks he’s an excellent match maker,”

Harry draped his arms over Louis’ shoulders, “Well, he inadvertently is.”

“Are you going to argue with me or are you going to prank our friends?”

Harry tilted his head to the side, contemplating. “That depends, what’s in it for me?”

Louis rocked forward on his hips, nudging Harry until he fell back against the mattress, smiling as he hovered above his mouth. “Many, many sexual favors,”

Harry leaned up to slide his tongue into his warm mouth. “Okay, I like those.”

“I can tell.”

Harry arched his hips up and wiggled his eyebrows. Louis shook his head, placing a palm to his flushed chest. “No you horny little demon, I’ve got to get back to work by midnight or I’ll turn into a pumpkin.”

“Are pumpkins allowed at Vogue?”

Louis hummed a ‘no’ into another slow and lazy kiss. “The only thing allowed at Vogue that is remotely pumpkin like is a Hermes bag.”

Harry pushed his hair away from his face again, toying with the one long piece that curled at the end that he was pretty certain he was sexually attracted to. Whatever, it’s cool.

“Thanks for coming,”

Louis smiled down at him, his eyes shining with mirth. “Thanks for calling me,”

Harry giggled, his eyes widening, “Actually, I didn’t. Sorry about that.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, his hand gripping Harry’s hip in a way that told him he meant it. Fuck he was so hot. “Hmm, that’s right. Sounds like you need to be punished too,”

Harry shrugged innocently, “I’m okay with that.”

“I thought you might be.”

Harry traced a finger over Louis’ lips, searching his eyes. “So, are we dating?”

“Yeah, we’re dating.” Louis grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips, which deepened and lasted longer than anticipated. He let go with a breathy laugh, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose. “Coffee tomorrow?”

“I can do that.”

“Lovely.”

...

It turned out that Harry received his punishment by way of a semipublic blowjob in the bathroom of a Starbucks.

Someone walked in halfway through.

Harry smiled around Louis’ dick, offering his best ‘I’m sorry’ shrug from his compromising position.

Louis cackled.

And it was perfect.

*

Louis pressed the button for Zayn and Liam’s floor, slipping the bottle of wine he brought under his arm to flick his windblown fringe out of his eyes.

He kind of needed a haircut, but Harry squawked like an overgrown bird every time he brought it up, so the big birdie won this fight.

Really though, Louis would let him win every fight because he was already ridiculously head over heels for Harry three weeks in. But he knew the feeling was mutual after meeting the elusive Niall, who had taken a lot of pleasure in recounting Harry’s excessive Louis banter. “Lou this, Lou that, Lou brought me these rare YSL boots, Lou fucked me until I cried,”

Louis fell off his chair after Niall casually dropped that, and Niall laughed so hard he fell out of his too, breaking a lamp in the process. 

Yeah, so Niall was pretty great. And knowing Harry felt the same way about him was pretty great too.

He was mostly running on coffee and hormones these days, with work occupying even more of the sixteen hours a day it usually took up. Which meant he had to squeeze Harry in wherever he could, and squeeze he did.

When Louis was determined and wanted something so much he could taste it, he would stop at nothing to have that thing. After all, that was how he earned the job that was slowly killing him one Prada bag at a time.

And for the record, Harry tasted like apple pie and pina coladas.

Louis cherished the hours they spent in bed reminiscing about all the very British things they missed and craved. One night it had led to them ordering a box of Cadbury Twirls from Amazon at three in the morning, which then led to them slow dancing to the Script in his kitchen because as it turned out, they were at the same gig many years ago, which truly exasperated Harry. “Great, now I’ve missed you twice in my life time!”

He claims it's twice because he’s still holding a tiny grudge about Louis never showing up to a Ziam event.

“But you’ve got me now.”

Louis tucked him against his chest and pet his hair, deciding to keep the fact that Harry could also have him in this next lifetime, and the one after that, to himself.

However, the Louis in this lifetime was here on his friend’s doorstep about to pretend he’s never met Harry at all. He knocked and swung the door open, announcing his arrival, “Oi, oi, the fashion police is here, Li better not be wearing those white jeans again!”

“Zayn said they looked good,” Liam claimed as he greeted Louis with a warm hug.

“Yeah well, they were see thru, so he would.”

It was a good thing he had limited himself to a very short time frame here, because all it was going to take was one glance at Harry for his face to give him away.

He was hanging back behind Liam, that cheeky smirk already plastered on his face, his cheeks flushed from the wine he was drinking, and his nipples standing to Louis’ attention through the sheer floral shirt hanging onto every muscle on his upper body.

Louis shot him a glare which he quickly turned into a happy greeting for Zayn, “Hey bud! Long time no see,”

Zayn pat him on the back, laughing into his neck, “I know. That’s why I quit fashion.” He pulled away and ran a hand down Louis’ arm, admiring his outfit. “You look good,”

“Thank you, thank you. We had a shoot today that involved an overage of Tom Ford, so I nicked a few things,”

Louis’ ears perked up as he heard a not so subtle cough and also caught Harry adjusting himself out of the corner of his eye. Honestly, he was too easy. But then he made the mistake of actually looking him in the eyes, and Harry looked like he wanted throw Louis against the wall and ruin his life.

Louis really wanted to let him.

Okay so, they were awful at this.

Liam was now at Louis and Zayn’s sides, Harry in tow, “Lou, I want you to meet our friend Harry, he makes those candles—

“Yeah, I know, the ones you’re always raving about,” he grasped Harry’s hand, feeling his fingers twitch in his palm. “Hi Harry, has anyone ever told you that you have the most plush pink lips?”

Harry choked back a giggle, nodding solemnly. “They have.”

“That’s interesting, and has that same person told you that they look like they were made to suck dick?”

“Louis!” Liam was just about on the verge of fainting, while Zayn watched their exchange with narrowed eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I’m looking at him,”

Louis dropped his mouth open, poking Harry in the chest, “What the fuck, you gave in so easily!”

His shoulders were fully shaking now, his hand coming up to cover the embarrassment on his rosy cheeks, “I’m sorry, Liam looks like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest,”

Zayn wagged an accusatory finger at them, pulling a poor, confused Liam into his side. “I knew it! I could tell by Louis’ stupid googley eyed face that you knew each other.”

“Yeah, I’m a terrible actor, I’ll admit it,” Louis reached out to circle his fingers around Harry’s wrist to bring him closer, “but look at him, how could you resist that face?”

Harry blushed, biting back his smile, “Oh stop.”

Liam finally seemed to comprehend what was going on, desperately needing the backstory now. “Wait a minute, how did you even meet?”

Louis linked their fingers together, looking at Harry to see how he felt about exposing their relationship. He raised his eyebrows and Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head. He got the message. “That’s our little secret to keep.”

Zayn mimicked self-induced barfing. Liam clapped his hands together in a cheer. They really were the best couple. “See, we are good at this!”

“No, the _universe_ is good at this.”

“Whatever, we’re just happy this happened,” Liam slung an arm around Zayn’s waist, tipping his head towards their kitchen, “Come on, let’s eat, Zayn made his famous chicken curry,”

Louis checked his watch, shaking his head, “Sorry boys, but I gave myself a window of time and it’s just about up.” He handed Harry his coat and blew them a kiss, “I’m going to go home, fall into bed and cuddle my boyfriend.”

Liam pursed his lips into an impressed pout, “Wow, you’re boyfriends? This is so much to take in all at once, but I am into it.”

“As am I,” Louis confessed, subtlety nudging Harry towards the door.

Now that he had visualized his bed and Harry cozied up in it he needed it immediately.

Liam, bless him, held his thumb up. “This is for Harry only. Thanks for coming by early and actually visiting your friends,”

He laughed, wiggling his bright purple painted fingers in a goodbye. “You already knew I was the good one out of the two of us.”

They said one last ‘bye’ and shut the door behind them, hurrying over to the elevator so they could laugh without getting caught.

Harry chuckled, punching a finger into the down button, “Who knew we were such bad actors,”

“I expected more out of myself, truly.”

When they stepped into the lift, Harry came to crowd him up against the back wall, swooping down for their first kiss of the night. He pecked along his jawline, nosing near his ear. “So, I’m your boyfriend?”

Louis moved his hands to his hips, squeezing the doughy flesh. “Yes pumpkin, you are.”

He could sense the slow smile spreading across Harry’s face. He looked up at him, his heart aching at how happy he looked. “Pumpkin’s a pretty good pet name,”

“I’m also prone to baby’s, so I can’t make you any promises that one will stick.”

Harry did his best to appear serious, but the laugh was there behind his eyes. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to fight Niall for that one,”

Louis held his arm out, flexing his bicep, “I can take him, love.”

Harry blushed and hunched his shoulders forward, sweet and shy. “I also like love.”

Louis brought their lips together again, whispering quietly.

“I like you too.”

...

Niall’s version of fighting to the death was several rounds of Guinness and whiskey.

Needless to say, Louis died.

*

It was about two weeks out from the Met and Harry was doing everything he could to make sure that Louis stayed sane and actually took care of himself.

He stopped by his office with food and stayed to have picnic lunches among scattered belts that Louis claimed he was going to strangle himself with. He showed up at photo shoots just to hug Louis and they both shared a laugh when Zayn pretended to act cool about being asked to star in the shoot after tagging along. He let Louis show up at his place at all hours of the night just so they could sleep next to each other, though waking up and making love to a pliant, needy Louis wasn’t any skin off Harry’s back either.

He had always been a nurturer by nature, but something about taking care of Louis made his heart sing. He knew that Louis appreciated it, he was never shy about showering Harry in praises (and gifts from the famous Vogue closet), and if Harry didn’t know any better, he’d say he was in love.

So yes.

He was in love.

Right now his love was spread out on his bed, patting his stomach with a moan. “Oh my god, midnight pasta in bed. Have I ever had anything better?”

Harry chuckled, picking up their empty bowls to place on top of his dresser. “Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Harry, I don’t know what I’m saying anymore, just nod and agree until May 8th.”

“Alright boss.”

Harry slid back onto the bed, stretching himself out next to Louis. Stripping down to their briefs was one of the better parts of his pasta party plan, because if they fell asleep he’d be happy, if they took them off he’d be happy. A win/win either way.

Louis turned to face him with a sleepy smile. “You’re coming with me by the way. To the Met,”

“I am?”

Louis reached over to pat his cheek, “Nod and agree babe, nod and agree.” He prodded a finger into Harry’s dimple, knowing Harry always sighed and swatted him away when he did it. He let it go this time. “Plus, I want to go with the most beautiful guy I know.”

Harry feigned surprise. “Oh was Zayn not invited this year?”

“Ha ha, shut up wise guy.” Louis then rolled over until he was able to crawl on top of Harry. He smiled down at him, the long strands of hair tickling Harry’s nose. “Hey,”

“What’s up there pal, you alright?”

He searched Harry’s eyes, cupping a palm to his face, “I just… I want to feel you,”

Harry rumbled out a laugh. “You’re literally on top of me, Lou.”

“No I mean… I want to make love to you. I want you.”

Harry softened, pushing that long piece of hair out of his face for the millionth time. “Yeah? You’re not too tired?”

Louis softly stroked his thumb along his jaw, shaking his head. “You’ve taken care of me so much these past few weeks, making sure I’m eating and _actually_ sleeping, and I feel like I haven’t properly touched you in so long. I want to take my time, and touch every single piece of skin on this ridiculous body.”

Harry shivered under his fingertips. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it, I feel like I’m on edge already. You drive me crazy.”

“Yes, you will,” Louis claimed firmly.

Harry shivered again, this time with an accompanying moan.

“I’m gonna lick you up and down and inside out,”

Harry giggled. “How very 90s R&B of you,”

Louis sat back on his heels, folding his arms across his chest. “Do you want this tongue in you or not?”

Harry heaved out a dreamy sigh. “I would have it inside me all day if that was a career option.”

“Something for you and Niall to think about for sure, what candle scent do you think that would be?”

Harry smirked. “Definitely peach.”

“Cheeky.”

Harry grinned, motioning his eyes behind him. “I know, now get between them,”

Louis pinched his nipple and he squirmed against the sheets, laughing into their fevered kisses.

They had so much fun together; they laughed, they bickered, they kissed like it was the first time every time, they just fit somehow.

If Harry could bottle this feeling up and sell it he’d only make one for himself.

Louis had stolen his heart.

And he intended to always keep it that way

*

The first Monday in May.

It was finally here, after almost a year in the making and Louis could not be more thrilled as he greeted his fellow colleagues and associates on the white carpet.

They had pulled off an exquisite theme once again, with Rihanna bringing down the house in her haute couture Pope look.

Louis waved to the cameras and pulled Harry closer to his side, not having let go of his hand since they had left his apartment that afternoon. Harry got them a four day weekend in the Caribbean as a congratulatory gift, and Louis slipped a sterling silver flower shaped ring on his finger as reminder of the first night they met, and a promise that he was in this for the long haul.

Harry’s lip started to tremble and Louis snapped his fingers, pointing a stern finger at him. “Harry, I love you so damn much, but you’re wearing eyeliner and mascara, and we do not get tearstains on custom Gucci. We can cry into our very own pints of Halo Top when we get home. Okay?”

Harry sniffled, nodding his head. “Okay.”

Now looking at Harry you would never have thought he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown on the way over, he was almost out modeling the models in his hand painted suit that looked straight off the walls of a church in Vatican City. His gold leaf crown was gleaming against the bright spring sunshine and his soft curls falling to his shoulders made him look truly ethereal.

Louis decided to go a bit more understated in a gold suit and detachable cape, and at the last minute decided to snatch a crown that complemented Harry’s. You know, if understated meant glam and over the top.

He tugged on Harry’s jacket, smiling up into his bright eyes. “What a feeling to be a king beside you,”

Harry pecked a quick kiss to his lips. “I can’t even begin to describe it.”

He had made sure to snap plenty of pics for Zayn and Liam since they decided to follow along from the comfort of their couch, though if Louis knew any better he’d say couch was code word for bath. Either way, they were enjoying the updates as told through their screaming face emojis.

They continued walking along, with Louis swaying their arms between them as he shook hands and muttered greetings to familiar faces of celebs and models alike when he came upon one that had his mouth falling open in shock.

“Niall?”

He whipped around on his heel, a statuesque brunette on his arm and Harry’s wide eyes on their ring fingers.

They both blurted out, “Did you get married!?!” at the same time.

Niall looked sheepish, placing a hand on his partners back. “Hi, yeah, so about that, yes, we did, but me and Babs have been together for a while. That’s why I’m always taking off, she works a lot and...” he trailed off, and pushed her towards them. “Harry and Louis, meet Barbara, formerly Palvin, now Horan,”

She held out a hand and offered a beautiful and kind smile. “I’ve heard so much about you both, and you Louis, oh my god, brilliant, I love your work,” she let go, an apologetic look covering her picture perfect face. “And sorry to kind of spring this on you and run, but I’m needed for pictures over there. We’ll catch up inside, yeah?”

Harry nodded dumbly and Louis pat her hand, bringing it up to kiss the top. “A pleasure. I’ve missed you on a few the shoots I’ve styled, it’s so nice to finally meet you as well. See you in there.”

Once she was far enough away, Harry turned a shade of red Louis had not yet seen before. And he’d seen many variations by now.

“What the fuck Niall! How could you keep this from me, we’ve lived together! For years!”

He nodded, looking genuinely torn up about it. “I know, I know, we just wanted to keep it private,” he put a hand on each of their shoulders, his face oddly somber. “Then I saw how happy you guys were, like you’re sick, the both of you, and it made us say fuck it, let’s get married. So we did. And here we are,”

Harry brightened up instantly with another thought. “Can I finally know where all the Horan riches come from as well?”

Niall laughed with a shrug, “Old family money, it’s boring really. But I kind of own the block that we live on. And the one that the stores on too,”

“Jesus Christ Niall.”

“Yeah, so the apartment is yours if you want it, we’re gonna move to a brownstone down the block.” He stepped forward to pull Harry into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. “I’m sorry baby, I should have told you,”

“It’s okay. I just want you to be happy. Always.”

Louis decided he could chime in with his two cents now that they’ve had their old married couple’s moment. “I definitely want that terrace,”

Harry turned to face him, his eyebrow cocked. “Are you moving in?”

Niall started to back away from this conversation, thumbing towards Barbra, “I better go tend to the wife, see you in a bit. Love you!”

Harry was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. Louis was more than happy to give it to him. “I mean yeah, if you’ll have me,”

“Lou, I would have moved in with you at sixteen if I had met you then. I can’t not have you.”

God Louis just wanted to kiss him all over his gorgeous face. He allowed himself one, on the cheek, and subtly reached down to pinch his other favorite cheek. “We’ll talk about it later, for now let’s get through this line of reporters so we can start drinking.”

He rolled his eyes at the naughty pinch, but nodded his agreement. “I need a magnum of champagne after all the excitement I’ve had to endure in the last two hours alone,”

“I’ll find you one pumpkin, don’t worry.”

Louis led them over to one of the lesser known fashion reporters he’d always liked, because the slightly evil part of him thrived off of making E! wait until last to talk to him.

She happily chatted with Louis for a bit, asking him the typical stuff she’d have to cover for her column before turning her attention to Harry.

“Harry, we’re told that you’re a bit of an entrepreneur. How do you like your first Met Gala so far?”

“It’s very cool. Slightly different than selling candles and body wash all day,” he added with a smile.

She turned to Louis again, pointing the mic in his direction. “Alright, let me ask you this, what does Harry smell like?”

Louis almost closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he were taking Harry in at that very moment. Truthfully he was always taking Harry in; mind, body and spirit. But god, did he love his smell. Familiar. Lovely. Perfect.

But he should probably keep it a little less personal right now. “Mostly green apples and coconut.”

“Oh, sounds yummy.”

Louis glowered, but he’s pretty sure she was already too in love with Harry to notice. He gets that.

“And Harry, what about Louis, future king of Vogue magazine?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. He raised his back.

It meant ‘I love you’, their shared language of facial expressions so everyone around them didn’t realize how sappy and gross they actually were.

“He smells like home.”

 

~The end~ 

 

 

 

“Man, oh man, you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need

Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you

Ah, home, let me go home  
Home is wherever I'm with you”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not from New York, I don’t live in New York, but I love New York, so I’ll continue to write about it!
> 
> And we obviously don't know what anyone is wearing to the Met Ball this year so I used last years theme, but lets all scream together about the fact that Harry is going to be there for real, it is not an AU!!!!!


End file.
